halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/R variant
Looking for Halo 3: Recon, an upcoming expansion pack for Halo 3? The Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour/R variant, colloquially known as Recon Armour, Recon, or the Reconnaissance Raiment by Bungie Employees, is a type of United Nations Space Command body armor. It is coveted among SPARTANS. Introduction The Recon Armor is a very rare variant of the standard Mark VI MJOLNIR powered assault armor. Development and History The Recon armor was developed parallel to the Scout Armor in the B5D Ordnance Testing Facility in Swanbourne, Perth, Western Australia. The main aim of it was to create armor with stealth capabilities with little or no loss of endurance, specifically by reducing its IR signature, reflective surfaces, and Cherenkov radiation emission. This armor is very tough to get, but don't beg for it. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics The Helmet has large, rounded, ODST-esque features, with a rise along the top of the head with two black triangles pointing out the front of the head on each side of the rise. It has a thin visor and an area of black alloy beneath it, surrounded by armor. The helmet is largely angular with a pair of what look like breathers, on each side of the mouth and a small indent on the forehead. Shoulder Characteristics The shoulder pads are a more angular version of the EVA, with a box-like shoulder pad and a section jutting out and down the arm. It also features a slanted rectangular strip of metal jutting outwards, at a 90-degree angle from the shoulder pad. Chest Characteristics The Chest piece is similar to the Mark VI but instead of being made up of smooth plates reflecting the human body, it is more angular like the other parts of the armor and reflects it with a few small changes. This chest piece, like all armor permutations, is an attachment on to the standard Mark VI armor. Unlock *'Head': Bungie Employees, or people that impress (or amuse) Bungie. *'Shoulders': Bungie Employees, or people that impress (or amuse) Bungie. *'Chest': Bungie Employees, or people that impress (or amuse) Bungie. Trivia *Perhaps even more coveted is a chest piece that has flame on the collar, simulating a flaming head. As a misconception, many people believe that there is "Flaming Recon," along with other flaming helmets. *The Armor Permutation was first discovered in the Bungie update on the 7th of July then later with videos from PAX 07 and leaked images. *Recon was mistakenly labeled E.O.B. in many pictures, being translated as meaning Employee of Bungie. *The game guide makes no mention of the Recon armor. It is noted that Bungie requested that some of the armor permutations not be in the guide. *According to Bungie, as of October 26, 2007, Bungie will give it out based on "good deeds and valuable community service and occasionally because the players make them laugh. There will be plenty of occasions and reasons to get it." *The Recon Armour was auctioned off with a famous Mister Chief painting. Unfortunately the winner of the bidding did not have an Xbox LIVE account, so he auctioned it off with Bungie's permission; however, the auction was canceled by eBay as they do not allow the auctioning of virtual accounts. *Lukems and Shishka are the only 2 players on Bungie's team that do not wear the Recon armor for their "Hump-day" games. On Bungie's Weekly Update (4/18/08), Shishka presented ways to not receive Recon Armour also saying that there is a list of people who will never have Recon. *Bungie mentioned that they can give you Recon and they can also take it away. *The Recon chest plate has a resemblance to that of the Mark IV Spartans from Halo Wars. *Non Bungie employees can earn them armor through humorous acts such as a Self Sniper Suicide, or killing yourself with a traffic cone. However, these are very hard to do. Sources Category: UNSC Category:Technology Category: MJOLNIR Armor